


You're my sanctuary

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Unexpected defeats always hurt the most - Set after Real Madrid's defeat against Espanyol Barcelona





	You're my sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Prompt: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Title borrowed from _Sanctuary_ by Allie X

It’s long past three in the morning when Sergio finally arrives home. The driveway is dark and he fumbles with his keys unnecessarily long until he finally manages to push them into the small lock, his fingers still frozen stiff, even after a hot shower and the long plane ride.

He closes the door quietly and listens into the house, hoping, with guilt pounding in his veins that Fernando is already asleep. He’s hardly ever pleasant company after defeats, but especially not after one like today. 

But there’s still light on in the upstairs hallway and he hears faint sounds of music. Stalling, he reaches for his phone and scrolls aimlessly through his newsfeed. He’s dead on his feet, ready to collapse any second and all he wants is to go to bed, but just the thought of facing Fernando and seeing the pity in his eyes makes embarrassment crawl up his spine, so instead of climbing the stairs to their bedroom, he lingers in the dark.

Fernando, of course, knows him entirely too well. Suddenly his phone is snatched out of his hand and Fernando is staring down at him with a frown on his face.

“You know you shouldn’t read that crap after a defeat.” 

“But they’re right,” Sergio sighs. “It was my fault.”

“No, they’re not and it wasn’t,” Fernando says emphatically and pulls him into his arms. Sergio sags against his chest with a tired groan, nuzzling his face into the soft cotton of his shirt, breathing in the smell of sleep-drenched skin.

“Did i wake you?” he mumbles, his voice almost slurring for how drained and tired he feels and if it wasn’t for Fernando’s arms holding him upright, he’d probably be a crumpled heap of misery on the floor.

“No,” Fernando shakes his head. “I was waiting for you.”

“Did you see the game?”

“Yeah,” he pulls Sergio closer, wraps him in his arms so tightly that it must surely hurt, but Sergio only sighs happily and snuggles closer. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs. No more football talk tonight.”

Sergio yawns and lets himself be lead upstairs to the bathroom, his eyes already heavy with sleep, ready to slip fully shut at a moment’s notice but when Fernando pushes the door open his eyes blink open in surprise and he breathes deep.

The warm air smells of vanilla and coconuts, the scent washing over him like a caress and soothing the lingering ache in his tense muscles. He dips his fingers into the bathtub, bubbles and foam swirling up around his hand, the sting of the hot water like heaven on his frozen skin.

“When did you do all this?” he whispers in awe, almost afraid to disturb the peaceful atmosphere, the flickering lights of the candles on the windowsill bathing the room in a soft glow.

“After the match,” Fernando pulls him into another hug. “You looked cold out there. I figured you could use something to warm you up.”

Sergio leans back, just enough to press his lips to Fernando’s. There’s a hint of a smile on his face. “You’re amazing.” 

Fernando grins and kisses him again, lingering for a few stolen moments and Sergio lets himself get lost in the soft press of their lips. 

He whimpers in protest when Fernando pulls away, for the sudden lack of warmth on his skin, because he wants those lips back on his and kiss him all night, but instead Fernando is tugging done the zipper of his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders, the thick cotton landing on the floor with a heavy thud. His pants and socks follow quickly and before he knows he’s naked in the middle of the room, shivering even in the damp heat of the bathroom.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Fernando says and he’s almost at the door when Sergio’s beaten brain finally catches up and the painful shudder that runs through his body has nothing to do with how cold he still feels.

“Stay,” he begs, not bothering to hide the neediness from his voice. He feels wretched and exhausted and the thought of being alone makes his heart clench.

Fernando nods, moves towards the sofa in the corner, but it’s not… 

“No, i mean…,” and he feels almost silly asking, but somehow Fernando’s touch seems to be the only thing capable of chasing the biting cold and the lingering thoughts of defeat from his bones.” Will you come in the tub with me?” 

Fernando gives a surprised laugh, but then he’s right next to him, pressing a feathery kiss to his shoulder, warm hands closing around his waist, rubbing at the soft skin. “Whatever you want,” he breathes, undressing quickly and Sergio can only stare at how breathtakingly beautiful his pale skin glows in the soft candle light.

 

“Aren’t you coming in?” 

Sergio shakes out of his daze at the impatient tinge in Fernando’s voice and carefully climbs into the tub. The water sloshes dangerously around them as he sinks down and settles between Fernando’s spread legs.

“This is nice,” he hums, submerged in bubbles and encased in Fernando’s strong arms. “I hate winter.”

Fernando laughs and plays with his fingers, rubs them firmly between his palms. “Why didn’t you wear gloves?”

Sergio shrugs, the water around them rippling softly. “I don’t like wearing them.”

“You almost froze your fingers off,” Fernando scolds softly, pressing lingering kisses to each fingertip. “Do i need to call Lucas and have him talk some sense into you?”

“Please don’t,” Sergio finds himself properly smiling for the first time since the end of the match. 

“Only if you promise to take better care of yourself.”

“You’re such a pain,” Sergio slides deeper into the tub, until the foam is tickling his nose.

“Only because i love you,” Fernando grins and leans over the edge of the tub, jostling Sergio in the process. A gust of water splashes loudly onto the bathroom floor.

“Are you trying to drown me?” Sergio whines, suddenly cold again, now that the warmth of Fernando’s arms around him is gone.

“I got you something,” Fernando grins and pulls Sergio back in against his chest, presses a soft kiss to the tattoo on his neck, before he drops a small plastic toy into the tub.

Sergio’s smile widens in delight at the purple rubber duckie bouncing up and down on the water. “Where’d you get this?”

“Saw it this morning and thought you might like it.”

Sergio cranes his head back to press a soft kiss to Fernando’s lips. “I love it.” He wriggles his feet, making the duck sway softly on the small waves.

Fernando laughs. “You’re such a child.”

“I’m not,” Sergio pouts and swats a handful of foam at Fernando.

“You totally are,” Fernando grins and wrestles Sergio around until he’s straddling his lap. “Feel better now?” he asks, leaning in until their noses are touching.

Sergio sighs softly, melting against Fernando when he feels gentle fingers pushes into his damp hair. “A little,” he rests his cheek on Fernando’s shoulder and closes his eyes, the exhaustion of the defeat and the long travel finally taking its toll on him.

“We should probably go to bed,” Fernando suggests, already trying to untangle himself from Sergio, but he only wraps himself tighter around his boyfriend.

“Not yet,” he murmurs sleepily.

 

They linger in the bathtub until the candles flicker out and their skin turns wrinkly, Sergio already mostly asleep in Fernando’s arms, his head lolling against his shoulder and if it wasn’t for the water slowly growing cold he’d just stay like this forever.

He grumbles when Fernando drags him out of the tub, but his protests soon turn into content sighs when Fernando wraps him in a fluffy towel and gently rubs him dry. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Fernando says after he’s finished getting dressed, vanishes out of the room before Sergio can protest. “I put some clothes out for you,” he yells from the hallway.

Sergio shuffles to their bedroom, grinning when he spots a thick hoodie and his warmest pair of sweatpants laid out on his side of the bed. “Are you scared i’m gonna freeze to death?” he asks into the empty room, not really expecting an answer. 

He slides into the sweatpants and crawls under the blanket, sighing in relief when his aching muscles finally start to relax, the silky sheets heavenly against his skin. He yawns tiredly, his body beyond exhausted, but he can’t bring himself to close his eyes. Every time he does the goal keeps playing over and over in his head. _If only he hadn’t tried to score, if only he hadn’t wanted to win so badly. If only …_

“Stop it,” Fernando’s voice startles him.

He blinks up at him questioningly. “What?”

“You need to stop blaming yourself,” Fernando puts a mug on the nightstand next to him and the delicious smell of freshly made hot chocolate floats over towards Sergio.

“But it was my fault. I should have tracked back properly.”

“That’s bullshit,” Fernando slides into bed beside him, pressing up against Sergio’s back, arm draped across his waist. “Your teammates are just as much responsible for the defeat. What happened to _We win as a team, we lose as a team_?”

Sergio shrugs and for lack of anything better to do, he reaches for his mug and takes a tentative sip, cursing when he burns his tongue on the hot liquid.

Fernando’s fingers rub softly over his belly. “You should really listen to your own words sometimes.”

If only it was that easy,” Sergio rolls over and curls himself into Fernando’s arms, head coming to rest on his chest.

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Fernando strokes his hair softly, “You should try and sleep.”

“I’m not sure i can,” Sergio admits, snuggling deeper into the embrace, hesitantly closing his eyes, almost afraid of the unwanted thoughts he knows are going to plague him once he does, but instead of the dreaded images there is only blissful dark, Fernando’s warmth and his even breathing soothing his racing heart and calming his overactive mind.

“If you don’t wanna sleep yet, we can watch a movie instead.” Fernando suggests but Sergio is already fast asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
